Left 4 Drama
by Scyne
Summary: Chris hosts a second season of everyone's favorite reality show... But this one comes with a twist! Well, quite a few actually, but he forgot the contestants! The prize? HOW ABOUT 800,000!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Total drama island and the characters from total drama island belong to their respective owner(s). As does every single other thing that I don't own and have included in this fan fiction, including any characters submitted for use (with permission of use from owners) and references for challenges that include crossovers from other shows, games, movies, or stories that I, myself, did not create. I own nothing except for Scyne, and the original idea of Left 4 Drama.

"Welcome to the former camp of Wawanakwa!" Chris happily proclaimed with his usual over-joyful smile. The camera pans past him over to a spot that looks to have had a small building once. In the dirt instead, was a pile of forty or fifty different backpacks and sleeping bags. Each one with a different design and colors.

"For those of you who don't know where we are, or even why we're here… I don't think you're reading the right fan fiction. Anyone else, I think you'd be happy to hear that we're hosting a new season of Total, Drama, IIIIIslaaaaand!!" The host held his arms up in excitement to exaggerate the title. "With a twist! This season is named Left 4 drama, but we're not saying why! You'll just have to tune in, or log in, because you lucky viewers have a chance to get in on the action! Just send in a completed application form and prepare for the ah-ha-wesome struggle for $800,000!!"

Chris gestured towards a sports car with the drivers seat door open, over flowing with dollar bills. Chris comes back into frame as he chuckles a little bit to the camera. "heh heh, yes the car is included in the prize. Who will our contestants be this season? Who will hook up with whom? How will we torture the contestants THIS season? What kind of twists await for those unlucky souls that are gonna be sending applications in?! Find out here, on Left… For… DRRRRRAMAAAAA!!!"

Text flashes over the screen reading 'WARNING: All stunts are performed by animated characters, and should NEVER in ANY way be reenacted by anyone, EVER. All challenges (mostly) have been tested thoroughly by the interns of Left 4 drama to ensure the safety of contestants. For the progression of this escapade, expect love, pain, (possible death) and lots and lots of DRAMA!!'

Application for contestants is below. Please try to make your characters as original as possible, but absolutely do not create a perfect character or else they will be almost immediately rejected.

STATS

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Ethnicity:

Height:

Stereotype(optional):

APPEARANCE

Eyes:

Hair:

Body appearance:

body/facial mods:

Clothing:

bathing suit(optional):

small med or large backpack?:

CHARACTERISTICS

Personality description:

likes:

dislikes:

Phobias:

how would your character act?:

any unique traits or habits:

quote the character lives by:

SHORT History(optional):

EXTRA INFORMATION

Paired up y/n?:

(if yes) with what kind of person?:

why L4d?(optional):

name any video game(s) you've taken a liking to:

Favorite movie genre:

Song that would represent them:


	2. Chapter 2

HOOOOOLYYYY …crap. You know, I wasn't actually gonna post anything more due to the lack of applications received, but oh my freaking god. I just gotta say, (name will not be typed here, see list to find out who) you make me lose hope in humanity. Your SINGLE application, posted in the reviews made me laugh so hard I almost cried. But then I realized it was a REAL application, and this filled me with so much rage I just HAD to put up one more message to everyone. I shall go over each of the applications sent to me, and tell you why it was rejected, or why it was EPICALLY rejected. But first, I'll tell you the VERY short list of people who WOULD'VE been accepted:

LindAmy: Your application of Victor Law would've been accepted. It was pretty original, while sticking to being believable. He had his flaws, which means HE WASN'T A PERFECT CHARACTER. That's good, since SO many people send apps in that are absolute perfect characters with no flaws whatsoever. Your character actually matches himself, instead of being the "shy guy that's really quite unless it's a person they know quite a bit but he's a jock and really flirty". I can't stress enough how much aggravation I experience when someone thinks that it's okay to create a character like that. The only problem I had was that you(or he I should say) has only ever played the sims 2. C'mon, what teenager nowadays hasn't even played one of the frickin halo games?  
JUST A SIDENOTE: JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE PLAYED HALO 3 DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE A GAMER. (or guitar hero) I get tired of people saying they are total uber1337 gamers and that they'd totally pwn anyone at halo 3. You are not considered a gamer until you've played atleast 1 game in atleast 5 genres. FPS RTS TPS RP MMO SS Platformer Simulator Racing Music etc etc. This does not mean I'm saying you ever called yourself a gamer, just saying why I hate it when everyone assumes they're gamers cuz they played a first-person-shooter.

Next we have

0HarryPotterFanatic0: Lilly would've had an 70% chance with making it. Some of her character application doesn't exactly match who you are trying to create, along with the fact that you had decided to put some stuff in that would've changed other peoples- You know what? I can't figure out how to explain this so let me just tell you. When creating an application, stay away from stuff such as: "can make other people laugh easily" or "does not judge others". Every human being judges everything. Whether or not you want to is not a factor, its subconsciously gonna happen. Some weigh every factor for their mathematical values, others are just judging to see if they like a person or not. It's impossible not to judge others because it's within our nature to do the exact opposite of that. Your character would've been REALLY hard to write for if that characteristic was kept, therefore it lowered your chances of acceptance greatly. Your character also was leaning towards the "super perfect in every way" side of the fence, due to the 'confident smart loves animals is easy to become friends with' etc. etc. Try to stay away from that kind of thing and you won't have many problems anywhere. One last thing: Your 'short history' made me rage almost as much as some of the other apps. Why is no one original anymore? Wtf is with everyones parents being dead, their characters being so sick they have to be looked after constantly, and always being abused throughout their entire childhood? COME ON PEOPLE. You are NOT from Naruto, your character is NOT some god forsaken demon/angel that is stuck in human form, it's a frickin person. I'm trying to limit the language, but srsly people, C'MON.

Now here's dakid27: Your Nick Dawson character reminded me SOOOO much of Louise from L4d. It was an okay profile, and probably would've made it in, but again I had the issue of his history. Parents shot dead but he raised himself and is still very smart. Wow. -10% of chances for acceptance. The clothing also wasn't original, but who cares? It's clothing. So your character would've almost definitely gotten in.

That was a quick one, let's see 4evacrazy: Meg Keels seemed to match well. Although I would've probably had to change some stuff due to your character being a bit too faultless. I'm thinking she would've been the Izzy of the group, but that wouldn't have gone over too well for the fifth challenge… ;P Above all, your character didn't make me rage at all. Going to your second character app though, I must say he's absolutely flawless. In the bad way. Smart, popular, athletic, shy, kind, c'mon. Think of it as a triangle, where one point is smart, one point is athletic, and one point is… wait, no, think of it as a square, where one point is smart, one point is athletic, one point is outgoing (this means AT ALL TIMES) and one point is shy (this ALSO means AT ALL TIMES). Now imagine that it takes two points to fill up a bar to one of the outer points. YOU ONLY GET FOUR POINTS, SO YOU CAN HAVE ONE POINT IN EACH, TWO BARS FOR TWO CHARACTERISTICS, or any other variation you can think of. If no points were to be put into the personality traits, then your character wouldn't have a very outgoing, OR shy personality. They'd be in the middle, where they'd talk freely, but not a huge amount of dialogue for them. You know what I'm talking about?

Titanwolf: Russel would've been accepted. No real flaws in the character sheet, except YOU DIDN'T INCLUDE A FEAR. -100% kthxbai. Jkjk, I would've messaged you about his fear, and if it was do-able, then he would've been accepted.  
kk, now The rest of the list is either rejected characters and why, or would've been on my MAYBE list.  
Starting with Barbie Gone Wild: Your character would've needed to have changed the "SOMETIMES GETS VIOLENT" and the fact that EVERYBODY seemed to want to be paired up with the "badboy with a soft side". Sims? C'mon. Even cheerleader's would've been able to do better than just THAT. Basically, your app was okay, not the greatest, a 50-50 for Corrie Carter.

AnimeGirl 144: Real original name there btw. Anyways, your character was actually pretty original. I liked it and was pretty sure I would put it in, but after re-reading everyones apps for about the fifth time, I got to thinking. YOUR CHARACTER IS A MUTE, HOW AM I SPOSED TO WRITE A FANFICTION WITH HER? Nice idea, but I don't think you've thought your cunning plan through. Also, whats with all the peoples hair being all the way down to their waist/knees/ankles/dragging on the frickin floor so much they trip all the time? Maybe a bit of over exaggerating there, but seriously? Who DOES that?

Tdicrazy: Liked your character, but then I got down to the "list any games you've taken a liking to:" part and saw 'hates video games'. Kk, I thought at first it might be interesting to have the character there, but then thought, "Why the hell would this character even sign up then? The whole series was gonna BE about vidja games! This character wouldn't have even signed up, therefore, this character is contradicting itself and I cannot accept it". Gj.

Hpngtdi: Too perfect. Plus SPY IS SAPPIN MAI SENTRY.

Gosalyn2007: your character didn't seem to be their own character. It seemed you just tried to create a character by copy and pasting parts of other characters from the original tdi together, and hoping it would be accepted. Mostly unoriginal, I'd give it a 55-45 chance.

LoveAnUnfortunateSoul: WAAAAAY too perfect, plus waaay too unoriginal. Plus the character contradicts herself several times in personality, likes and dislikes, etc. etc. I like how you were the only one to actually list that they know which game the series WAS gonna be about though. Seriously, was it just so very well hidden that they couldn't tell, or does everyone just not know about vidja games? Anyways…

Ang5523: meh. It was okay. Kinda borderline-attempt-at-being-perfect character personality, but it was good enough to be 50-50 chance.

xRockxMetalxBbyx9: You were the original reason I decided against continuing this fanfiction. Eye barb-wired shut? Are you F***ing kidding me?! Come off it, I mean SERIOSULY. Super unoriginal character, along with attempts at being perfect in every way, SMALL SPIKY BALLS WTF WERE YOU THINKING?! Alex wasn't as bad, except for the fact that you shouldn't have included him at all. He also seems to be borderline-unoriginal. Both are epically rejected. Seriously.  
Paka-Simon-Trevor-forever: Perfect character, unoriginal, weird characteristics, the whole works. Thankfully, it didn't have any crap that would put it in the negative (unlike the last app, and the next app) but not enough to put it into the higher positive.

And now comes the one that did it for me. The one that absolutely turned me off of this site completely. After this post, I will NOT be posting anymore, so any comments you have WILL NOT be received. I'm done with this site altogether, even though I was only really on here for about a week. Lol. Anyways, here is why JUVY GIRL101 Has made my all-time rage list.  
Your character made me laugh and weep at the same time. Basically, all around perfect in every way, this character is absolutely unoriginal. Muscular, smart, popular, SWEET, caring, SOMETIMES INSANE (wtf?), Confident, flirty, likes to make friends, has a DEEP DARK secret, is a dare-devil, is only 16 but still bungee jumps and does jumps off of frickin motorcycles, and even with all this perfection (minus the mandatory abuse, because, C'MON! He's a frickin teenager with a murdered mom, of course he has to be abused! (btw, strangled to death can't really be covered up very well. Do the cops even KNOW the mother is dead, or what? Seriously, C'mon!!) ) He joins this show because his GIRLFRIEND BROKE UP WITH HIM. Wtf is a horario movie? I know some people can make typos, I mean, I'm not exactly the best typer in the world either, but that's just an abomination of a word. Horario? …Yeah. Anyways, This app was SO full of fail, not only was I already planning to shut this story down, I thought the LIKE FIVE MONTHS OF NO ACTIVITY would've made people realize that there isn't gonna BE a story. At first it was just cuz of the lack of applications, but now it's just cuz… well, it's the same problem, but I don't want to deal with so many horrible apps that Imma shut this thing down anyways.  
I had big big plans for this thing. Just gonna tell you now, it was gonna have crossovers from several vidja games, along with movies, stories, shows, and general challenges on their own. I was planning atleast 30 chapters to come out of this, possibly 50 due to their (supposedly) being 30 characters that were going to be in it. I just needed 15 characters, because 15 of the original tdi were going to return. And here's the REALLY great part:  
The ending was gonna be the greatest. It was gonna start with the morning of the final challenge, where the final player on each of the FOUR (yes four) teams would be ready to compete. When Breakfast was finally being served, a couple of guys who were up to no good, started making trouble in my neighborhood! I got in one lil fight, and my mom got scared, she said "Yo movin with yo auntie and uncle in Bel-Air!"  
So, good game everyone, better luck next time, sorry for the hurt feelings, but it's the internet. get over it. The End.


End file.
